March 7
1920 Syracuse Herald- No Home Game For Crispites During Week But Team Will Have Two Contests Out Of Town No home games will be played by the All-Syracuse basketball team during the coming week, the court artists being unable to have the use of the floor because of the automobile show which is to take place at the Armory. But the team will be kept busy going to Cortland for a game on Thursday and playing the Rochester Centrals on Saturday in Rochester. Three local games will be played by All-Syracusans next week. The Lafayettes of Pittsburg will play the first game here, coming to the Armory for a clash with the locals on Tuesday, March 16. On Thursday March 11 the All-Syracuse team and the Syracuse University varsity aggregation will play an exhibition game. The University team concludes its season on Saturday night but arrangements have been made to hold the quintet together for the exhibition game against Crisp’s quintet which is practically a Syracuse alumni team. This game will be followed with a meeting between the Beechnut Five of Canajoharie and All-Syracuse on Saturday, March 20. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Await Tussle With Second Place Ft. Wayne Zollners Play Here Saturday; Anderson Beaten By 22 Points The Syracuse Nationals basketball team spurred by a convincing 68-46 triumph over Anderson at the W Jefferson St Armory, today made ready to renew its late season playoff bid tomorrow night when the second place Fort Wayne Zollners provide the opposition in Syracuse. Despite the fact that the Nats were winning last night, the club failed to move out of the fifth spot, but closed the gap between Toledo to one-half game. Moline continued to hold the same advantage over the Nats by trimming the Indianapolis Kautsky’s 72-55. John Chaney was the big gun in the Syracuse attack against Anderson, which only the night before had enhanced the Nats playoff chances by whipping Toledo. Chaney totaled 20 points on seven baskets and six gift shots to lead the scorers while player-coach, Jerry Rizzo clicked for 15. Anderson made a battle of it for the first half and might have held a substantial lead if it had been able to convert a better share of its foul tosses. During the first half the visitors missed six of nine free throw attempts. After twice relinquishing the lead to Anderson, Syracuse tied the game up at 27 all in the last minute of the first half on Jack Dugger’s foul shot and went ahead by one point on a Rizzo conversion with John Chaney dropping in a basket to put the locals in the lead 30 to 27 at half-time. Two minutes of the second half passed before either team managed to score with Rizzo connecting on a set shot to start the fireworks and then the Syracuse margin gradually increased with the Nats using a combination of Novak at center, Rizzo and Chaney at the forwards, and Dugger and Nugent at guard positions. Nugent, playing one of his better games of the year, after entering at halftime, followed with two baskets and Dugger another on a pair of free throws after six minutes of the period had passed. As Anderson continued to miss, the Nats pulled ahead by a 47-31 score at the end of third period, and from then on Rizzo shifted his squad around to allow all to gain some needed rest for the hard drive ahead when the local team will play five games in six nights. SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (7-6-20), Sharkey, f (3-0-6), Dugger (2-2-6), Gee (1-0-2), Novak, c (4-1-9), Nelmark, g (1-2-4), Nugent (3-0-6), Rizzo, g (3-9-15), Exel (0-0-0) TOTALS (24-20-68). ANDERSON: Shapac, f (1-3-5), Bush (2-1-5), Stanczak (3-2-8), Gainer (0-0-0), Seitz, f (4-1-9), Schultz, c (5-1-11), Bolyard, g (0-0-0), Shipp, g (3-0-6), Furey (1-0-2) TOTALS (19-8-46). Score at half time- Syracuse 30, Anderson 27. Free throws missed- Syracuse: Chaney 4, Novak, Sharkey. Anderson: Stanczak 3, Seitz, Schultz 4, Furey. Officials- Mihalek and Garnish. 1954 Buffalo Courier Express- Nats Clip Philly, 88 To 77, Despite 39 By Johnston Syracuse, March 6—The Syracuse Nationals, with four players hitting in double figures, defeated the Philadelphia Warriors, 88-77, today in a National Basketball Association game, despite a 39-point performance by Neil Johnston, the league's leading scorer. The Nats jumped off to a 43-28 halftime lead in the nationally televised game and held on as Philadelphia rallied in the final quarter. Johnston, with 17 field goals, shattered the War Memorial Stadium record of 14 set by Rochester's Arnie Risen on Feb. 28. The lanky center also dropped in five free throws. The Nationals' victory put them in a deadlock for second place in the Eastern Division with the Boston Celtics. Both clubs are three games behind the pace-setting New York Knickerbockers. Dolph Schayes led the Syracuse attack with 24 points. Others who hit in double figures for the winners were Earl Lloyd, George King and Billy Gabor. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- 4 Games Left On Nats’ League Schedule Club Closing Race Sunday With Hawks; Two On Road And Two On Home If you hear stories that the Nationals celebrated last night, believe the tales. And why not? Seven victories in a row, 18 in the last 21 starts and overall National Basketball Association leadership is credited to the Syracusans following a 107-101 victory over the Philadelphia Warriors at the War Memorial yesterday. Fort Wayne is still in contention for the overall title as the campaign enters its final week, but the Nats now have a half-game lead over the Pistons in the loss column. The Zollners play tonight at Boston, Thursday against Philadelphia in Columbus, Ind., and Saturday here. Syracuse invades Rochester on Wednesday, Thursday the club opposes Minneapolis in New York before returning home to close the season against Fort Wayne Saturday and Milwaukee Sunday. Mentor Al Cervi gave the club a free rein to cut loose last night and all 10 squad members joined with the Billy Gabor Day committee for a steak dinner and dance at President Dan Biasone’s establishment. Johnny Kerr stole the entertainment spotlight despite competition from Bob Sexton and Ed Peterson. It was appropriate that the Nats equaled the longest winning streak of the season yesterday when Gabor’s No. 7 shirt was permanently retired by the Nats in a special halftime ceremony. Billy also was given many gifts including a new automobile and $887 in cash. The season’s largest turnout 7,116 was forced to wait until the final period to see the homesters take command. Philadelphia took advantage of a series of missed Syracuse sots to grab an early lead. The Warriors needed the triumph to remain in contention for a playoff berth and some postseason cash. Philadelphia moved in front 29-23 at the close of a nip and tuck first period and Syracuse never again took the lead until the clock showed 8½ minutes to play. The Warriors lead grew to as many as 12 points at one stage. The Nats finally tied the score at first 83, then 86 and later at 88-all. Earl Lloyd then took personal charge of the encounter sinking two quick baskets, coming up with some key pass interceptions, and a neat assist as Syracuse took a lead it never again relinquished. With 1:57 to play the Nats were in front 101-94 and they traded points to the finish. During the 32-minute halftime ceremonies honoring Gabor, Billy listened to his high school coach, Whitey Anderson, his college coach, Lew Andreas, and his Nat mentor, Al Cervi. Vic Hanson, Ty Yardley, Jim Gordon, George Richardson, George Wilkie, Paul Seymour and Jerry Hoffman also spoke. Dan Biasone presented Gabor his No. 7 jersey. Billy responded by thanking his numerous friends. PHILADELPHIA: Arizin (4-7-15), Graboski (6-7-19), Zawoluk (1-2-4), Moore (3-0-6), Johnston (8-8-24), Davis (0-0-0), George (5-4-14), Murray (4-4-12), Dempsey (3-1-7) TOTALS (34-33-101). SYRACUSE: Schayes (8-5-21), Rocha (5-2-12), Lloyd (7-1-15), Kerr (5-1-11), Tucker (2-2-6), Seymour (4-4-12), King (6-4-16), Farley (1-7-9), Kenville (2-1-5) TOTALS (40-27-107). Score at halftime- Philadelphia 60, Syracuse 53. ---- From Highlighting Sports By Jack Slattery In all sports, basketball, baseball, football or what have you, athletes use the expression, “He choked up.” To label the player who can't come through in a tough spot. Over the years Billy Gabor starred in basketball games for Binghamton Central High School, for Syracuse University and for the Syracuse Nats. Time and time again he proved himself the hero of countless games with clutch scores. But yesterday the Bullet choked up. However, it took more than a ball game to get Bill to choke. He had heard high praise from Whitey Anderson, Lew Andreas and Vic Hanson. He had been presented gifts that ranged from socks to an expensive automobile. But when Danny Biasone, himself a wee bit guilty of some choking, retired the No. 7 jersey that the Bullet wore so well for so many years and it came time to say thanks to his thousands of friends, Gabor choked. Two times the vast crowd, with the Philadelphia Warriors among the first, rose to their feet and warmly applauded Billy. But the high spot of the afternoon was Billy walking off the floor with his arm around his lovely wife with a lump in his throat that wouldn’t let the words come out. It was a moving scene. The testimonial to Billy was equal to the athlete. Both were great. ---- Nats On Top- Where They Belong The Nats, a bit off their usual form, had to battle Philly to pull the game out for the huge throng. But they were equal to the occasion and their fighting ability proved once again why they are the best group of basketball players in the world. on top of the National Basketball Association standings where they belong- the Nats, for me, is the greatest basketball team I ever watched. After the game in the dressing room I chatted with Dick Farley, the likable rookie from Indiana. As of yesterday he earned the title “Dirty Dick” because it was the occasion of his first thumbing to the bench for too many personal fouls. Both he and rookie Johnny Kerr were sidelined for that reason. I asked Dick his impression of professional basketball as he neared the end of his first year. “You know, when I came here I honestly didn’t think I could make the ball club. But this is the greatest bunch of fellows in the world. The very reason we’re in first place is the reason why I’m here. There isn’t a single selfish guy on the team. They all have helped me. And on the court they’re always helping one another. In a ball game you frequently hear one guy blasting another for passing him up for some other reason. Not this club. For my money they’re the best in the world.” Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 7 Category:Biasone Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Dempsey Category:Dugger Category:Exel Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Gee Category:Graboski Category:Hanson Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Peterson Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Sexton Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Tucker